NEW LIFE
by Eryka427
Summary: PADME LIVES AND FAKES HER OWN DEATH TO THROW OFF THE SITH.
1. Chapter 1

My first SW FF. Padme is a sneaky little one in this story. After Episode 3 Padme lives, but to fool Vader and others even her own family she fakes her death and the death of her children. With Obi Wans help she and her twins go live in solitude on Tatoonie.

My Changes:

Vader is suitless

I do NOT own star wars or anything…George Lucas is a genius.

It was Dark and Padme lay as still as she could. Hundreds atteneded the funeral of the much loved Padme Amidala. It was easy for her to lay with a lifeless face, for the one thing that gave her life for so long was now gone. Then she thought of Luke and Leia. Her new reasons to live. The carriage the her seemingly dead lifeless body lay on rode away from the crowd that was following her in sorrow. When the carriage stopped and doors slammed her eyes shot open. There was Obi Wan coming towards the carriage.

"Luke and Leia are they safe" Padme asked lifting her self up and pulling stuffing out from her dress.

"They are fine, but we must hurry" Obi wan said helping Padme off the carriage and then handing her some other clothes. "Here put these on, no one must recognize you"

"but my body wont anyone notice my body is missing?"

"No another body will be burned here to take your place"

"whose?"

"A dead jedi and the ashes will be given to your family, no one will figure it okay"

"alright" Padme changed quickly and hooded herself as did Obi Wan.

Vader watched from across the star on a holo of Padme's funeral. He was filled with anger. Her swollen belly with a lifeless child inside. Their lifeless child. He stormed out of his room and made his way to sidious. Sidious was on the command deck observing the progress of his death star. He smirked to Vader showing he was impressed with the construction of his new terror weapon.

"I sense something wrong Vader, is everything fine?" Sidious asked Vader.

"Yes master, Just a bit distracted for a moment" Vader replied.

"Yes Yes, It will take time Vader to accept her death, but it was not something you were not expecting"

"Yes Master" Vader said as his anger just grew and grew.

Padme and Obi wan made their way through the streets. Until they came to Bail Organa's starship. They rushed on board. Padme quickly founf her babies and embraced them both.

"Thank you bail" Padme said.

"It's no problem M'lady, whenwe arrive to Alderan there will be another starship waiting ready to go for all of you" Bail said

"I don't know how to thank you" Padme said.

"Its fine just don't tell me where you are going, its better if I don't even know" Bail said.

"Yes, I'm sorry but can you please look after the twins, I'de like to rest for a while" Padme asked.

"Sure Padme, we'll look after them" Obi wan said.

"Thank you, I'll only be a little while" she said kissing both her babies then going to another room.

There she lay on a bed and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2 Life Goes On

Padme woke to a thump. Startled she ran out to find they had landed on Alderan. Catching her breath and trying to slow her heart she walked over to where everyone was.

"Sleep well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes" Padme said trying to remember if she had dreamt or not. "I'll carry Leia Obi-Wan can you carry Luke?"

"Of course, listen Padme when we get off we must be quick" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Padme the ship for you is waiting only a few feet away, I've sent orders for no one to be here on the landing deck when I arrive, but that doesn't mean some one is not watching so you all must move quickly" Bail said.

"Yes of course" Padme said picking up a bag or two while holding Leia.

"After you M'lady" Obi-wan said grabbing a few more bags and Luke.

As quick as they boarded the ship to entered the new one. R2 and 3PO were already on board. Padme and Obi-Wan put the twins on a bed in a room on the starship. Obi-Wan left Padme to go take off. When he left Padme started changing the twins into lighter clothing as she did also. After all Tatoonie is a hot place.

Vader sat at a desk going over many new things he had been appointed to do. He was working as hard as he could even though his head was far off some where else. Days went by, then weeks, and finally a year. And every night he had the same dream.

It was Mustafar on the landing platform. Padme had just told him she cannot be with him anymore and that he is breaking her heart. All of the sudden Obi-wan emerges from Padme's starship. Vader feels betrayed and begins to force choke Padme. When he finally releases her little pregnant body crumbles to the ground and does not even flinch.

Vader shot up out of bed. And whispered "Padme, I'm sorry, Padme."

Across the galaxy on Tatoonie Padme also shot up out of bed. There was a knock at her door. She said come in and the door opened its self and there was Obi-wan with Luke and Leia each holding one of his hands. The twins had just started walking a few weeks ago and seeing this brought a smile to Padme's face and warm feeling to her heart.

"Hey you two" Padme said crawling to the end of her bed and sitting opening her arm for the twins to walk to.

"Now let go you two and go say good morning to your mother." Obi-Wan said fiddling his hands away from the grasp. When he did they walked by themselves over to Padme.

"Oh I'm so proud of you two" she said kissing each of them. "What time is it, did I sleep late again?" Padme asked.

"No its still morning, I just woke up a little earlier than usual and these two decided to get up as well. Beru is done with breakfast so we decided to come wake you." Obi-wan said.

"Thank you Obi-Wan for getting them dressed and everything." Padme said

"I'll take them to the kitchen so you can get dressed."

"Alright you two go with Obi-Wan" she said setting them off in the right direction.

For a year now they had been living in peace with the Lars. The twins were growing. Leia looked more and more like Padme as each day passed, and for Luke, he looked more and more like his father. Padme and Obi-Wan had discussed training the twins to be Jedi's. Padme was very reluctant. She was worried about their safety more than anything, but she came to realize The Empire didn't exist out here. There were never any storm troopers snooping around. So she finally agreed.

Padme usually spent most of the days with Luke and Leia. She helped Beru around the house. Obi-Wan made use and helped Owen with the Moisture farming. Everyday Padme would see Schmi's grave and remember when they had come here those years ago. She could see Anakin kneeling down on her grave. When she walked inside to where the did repairs and cleaned droids and other things she saw Anakin sitting on the floor crying. At first it was overwhelming to her. But as time went on it got easier and easier.

It was getting dark and like most nights Padme took the twins outside to watch the sunset. She gazed as the twins fiddled in her arms. She looked down at them and they glanced up at her. She didn't plan for things to go this way. Even though Anakin was gone and she had to live in isolation from the rest of the galaxy. She was some what at peace. Her marriage to Anakin was no longer a secret it was not even any longer a marriage even though she kept the ring on her finger and the Japor Snippet close to her heart. She was no longer a senator; she could spend all her time raising her twins. She thought life was not possible with out Anakin, she thought she would not be able to raise the twins alone, but in reality they had more parents that cared about them and would do anything for them, than Padme had never even imagined or hoped for.


	3. Chapter 3 Chance

-13 YEARS LATER…

"He must not find out the truth Quigon." Obi-Wan said to Qui-gon's see through body.

"The dark side clouds the future, but no doubt if he does find out they will be in danger regardless of his feeling for her and the children" Qui-gon said.

"Have you spoke to Master Yoda, Qui-gon?" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Dagobah is treating him well." Qui-gon said.

"Send him my regards." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course Obi-Wan, May the force be with you." Qui-Gon said.

"And may the force be with you Master." Obi-wan said and with that he vanished.

As Obi-Wan opened his door Padme was right there.

"Padme you startled me" Obi-wan said.

"Who were you talking to?" Padme asked.

"No one Padme."

"I heard you , I've heard one before, its time you tell me."

"Its Qui-gon, he's found a way to manifest himself with the force. We've been communicating since right after the twins were born." Obi-wan said

"About what?" Padme asked

"Many things, you , the twins, yoda, The empire, Vader." Obi-wan said. As he did Padme's heart beat quickened.

"About Anakin?" Padme said.

"Padme." Obi-wan said giving padme a look.

"I know, I just, I miss him." Padme said with tears starting in her eyes.

"So do I Padme, but we must be strong, for the twins. Think about the future Padme. Like the Twins's birthday. It's in few weeks."

"I know its also the day he…" Padme stopped herself.

"Its alright Padme"

Then all of a sudden Luke and Leia came running in. Leia tackled Luke to the floor. Then Obi-Wan used the force to lift Leia off of Luke. When she was eye length with Padme, Padme walked over and met her eyes.

"What are you doing to your brother?" Padme asked.

"He force pushed me down the stairs." Leia said.

"Is that true Luke? You know you never use the force to hurt others, especially your sister." Obi-wan said as Padme Grabbed her levitating daughter.

"But she locked 3PO in the closet." Luke said

"Enough both of you" Padme said firmly. "Now apologize to each other….now."

"I'm sorry" They both said in unison.

"okay now go play" Padme said as they ran off. "And no using the force on each other."

"You're a good mother padme." Obi-wan said

"And you've been a great friend Obi-wan and an amazing father for the twins." Padme said.

"I try" Obi-wan said

"I think I know what to do for the twin's birthday." Padme said

"What?" Obi-wan asked.

"Take them to a pod race, the holonet was advertising the pod race its on their birthday."

"That's a great idea, but we must be cautious, these events can be dangerous especially since it's the finals." Obi-wan said.

"Lord Vader, why has the construction of the death star been stopped?" Sidious asked over a holo.

"We were having minor complications Master, Construction will commence as soon as possible." Vader replied.

"Good, in the mean time I know you to be a fan of Pod Racing." Sidious said.

"At one time, yes I was a pod racer." Vader said.

"The finals on Tatoonie are coming up, I figured since you've done so well for so long you should have a sort of break."

"You are too gracious my Master."

"I would like to be present also but I have matter to attend to, I will rally I group of clones to escort you and guard you."

"No one will fear or harm me on Tatoonie , thank you." Vader said.

"Talk with you when you return fro Tatoonie Vader, by then I'de like to see construction resume on the death star." Sidious said closing his holo link.

Tatoonie. Vader thought. His home.


	4. Chapter 4 A Familiar Presence

-1Some corrections from my last chapter (Chapter 3).

3 years later not 13...I want them to still be young for now.

I'm not sure theres anything else except for maybe some typing errors and my transions from scene to scene between Them on Tatoonie and Vader in space.

Well here's chapter 4.

--------------------------------------------

Vader was nervous and anxious about returning to Tatoonie. It brought so much pain to him heart. Which he converted into anger. The last time he was there his mother died. And the last time he was with Padme. He often closed his eyes and imagined them both , Padme more than his mother. For as his words to Palpatine as a sith were "Just help me save Padme's life I can't live with out her."

So he foolishly thought. But what he was doing he couldn't call living it was surviving. And little did he know but on Tatoonie his current destination was a angel doing the same…surviving.

--------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" Obi-wan asked Padme knocking on her door.

"Yes just a minute." Padme said looking in the mirror. She was wearing the outfit she wore when Anakin had confessed how he killed all the Sand people to her. She put on the Japor Snippet and admired it in the mirror. She thought back to the day he gave it to her. They were both only children, from two very different worlds.

_Are you an angel?_

Images from that day shot into her head. She quickly collects herself and leaves her room.

"Oh don't you two look beautiful" Padme said bending down to kiss her twins. "Are you sure you two do not want to come?" Padme asked Owen and Beru.

"No its alright you 4 enjoy the race and we will see you when you return." Beru said as both Owen and beru gave the twins hugs and kisses.

The went outside and got into their speeder. On their way to Mos Espa Luke and Leia played in the back of the speeder. When they arrived in Mos Espa they parked their speeder. It was immediately covered with all different creatures trying to get them to sell it. Obi-wan and padme shooed them away. Padme and Obi-wan helped the twins out of the speeder. Both Luke and Leia were fascinated they never had left the farm before. Padme thought what would they think if they saw Naboo or Corusant. The twins were so excited and ready to jet away.

"You two listen closely to me." Padme said kneeling down. "This place is dangerous, Luke you keep a hold on Obi-wans hand and Leia do not let go of mine. Do not look at anyone, one misunderstood look to the wrong person could be your last look you ever give. Do you two understand" Padme said with a stern and serious look.

"Yes mommy" Leia said.

"and you luke" Obi-wan said.

"Yes I understand." luke said sheepishly.

"Another thing no using the force here at all, for nothing, understood" Obi-wan said.

"Yes" They said together.

"okay lets go Leia give me your hand, luke take Obi-wans." Pdame said taking Leia's hand a signaling to Luke to take Obi-Wans. And with that they made there way to the stadium where hordes of different creatures and humans were making their way into the races.

--------------------------------------------

When Vader's ship landed he all of a sudden became uneasy. He marched off his ship followed by a group of storm troopers. Another group of the clones stayed with the ship.

"The shipped needs to be fueled" Vader said to some creature tending to his docking bay.

"10 credits we wash the ship" The creature said.

"Very well , you'll get paid before I depart." Vader said leaving the docking bay.

As he neared the stadium everyone cleared from his path. Vader made his way through and into the stadium. Sidious had arranged for Vader to have V.I.P. seating. When he arrived at his VIP area he cleared his head from all the noise. The last time he was here he was a boy, he was with… All of a sudden he felt a presence. Someone he had not felt in 4 years….Obi-wan

In their seats they were ready to see the race. Obi-wan had gone to get refreshments when he too felt someone…Anakin. Quickly Obi-wan looked around and their dead ahead was….a storm trooper. Obi-wan kept calm. He hooded himself and headed back to Padme and the twins. Another storn trooper came into his sight on his way back to the seats. Horns blew to signal the race would be starting shortly. Padme for some reason became uneasy. She looked up for Obi-wan and there he was coming back…hooded. Her heart quickened.

"Whats wrong?" Padme asked concerned.

"We must leave now!" Obi-wan said.

"NO!" Leia whinned.

"NO please" Luke said.

"I felt a presence Padme." Obi-wan said. Padme looked around quickly and saw 2 imperial storm troopers.

"Oh, oh no." she said.

And then the commencing Horns blew. And over a loud speaker came the annoucer.

"Welcome to the Pod Racing finals. Please welcome Jabba the hutt. And it is our pleasure to have The emperors apprentice, Lord Vader here today."

Padme could have swore her heart stopped, but it didn't it was beating out of her chest. She quickly hooded herself also. She grabbed Leia under her robe as did Obi-Wan with Luke.

Right then Vader sensed someone else. A heart beat. Her heart beat. He quickly got up from his seat.

"What is it lord Vader?" a clone asked.

"Follow me, Now." He yelled.

He quickened his pace following his feelings.

Padme and Obi-wan Moved as fast as they could throw the crowd of everyone trying to get to their seats to see the race. Leia began to slip from her mothers grasp. Leia quickly grabbed her mother Japor Snippet to pull herself back up breaking the chain. It fell through her robe and to the ground. Without notice she headed on following Obi-wan. Finally they arrived back at the speeder. With the twins still hidden they jumped into the speeder and rode away.

Vader ran through the crowd yelling a screaming for everyone to get out of his way. In a clearing he saw something familiar on the ground. He stopped in front of it. He picked it up. It was Padme's japor snippet and it was fresh with her presence. Tucking the japor snippet in his pocket he continued running. When he finally made it out of the stadium and into the streets of Mos Espa the presences he had felt were gone. He cursed and turned to the storm troopers.

"Send a message out we will need more men, I'm iniciating an emergency search for fugitives, Jedi

Obi- wan Kenobi and Sena… and a his apprentice." Vader demanded.

"At once" A trooper said heading off with his orders.


	5. Chapter 5 Running Away

-1Obi-wan pulled the speeder up to the docking bay where they had kept the starship bail had given them four years ago. Obi-wan got out and placed Luke into the back of the speeder.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked.

" Listen to me Padme, its no longer safe here, he's felt us. Soon we will not be able to get this ship out of its docking bay. You need to drive the speeder back home as quickly as possible gather the emergency bags. I'll meet you back there with the ship. There are blasters in all 4 side compartments and the middle one of this speeder. I believe you will be fine for now it will take time for them to assemble a search party. Now go." Obi-wan said. Padme nodded moved over and sped away as Obi-wan ran to the star ship.

Padme arrived back home and began to shout. Beru and Owen ran out.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked.

"He's found us, ana.. Vader he is here" Padme said.

Right then the star ship Obi-wan was on came and landed outside the house. Obi-wan ran out and helped gather all of their emergency bags that were precisely for this kind of event. Beru and Owen brought the twins onto the ship. Then went to help load the emergency bags and belongings. They loaded everything quickly.

"Please come with us" Padme said to Owen and Beru.

"Our place is here, but we will leave this place for a while, we are going to stay with beru's family until this all blows over." Owen said.

"Please be safe" Padme said hugging them both. "Thank you for everything I'll try to contact you as soon as its safe."

"of course now go we are leaving as soon as you leave." Beru said.

"Yes good bye" Padme said running onto the ship.

As they flew away they saw Owen and Beru drive away in their speeder.

"Where are we going now?" Padme asked Obi-wan

"I think Bail would be our best choice." Obi-wan said.

"yes so do I." Padme agreed. "Obi-wan I'll be back I'm going to check on the twins."

As she walked back she wondered if he would find what she had left for him.

------------------------------------------------------

"I felt them my master. They were here. I'm heading for my families house outside Mos Espa if they were here. I'm sure they were living there." Vader said into his COM link.

"This is unexpected Vader, Senator Amidala has been sneaky and conniving hiding from us. Report back to me when you have news." Sidious said closing the link.

"How…how could this be…she faked her death…our child she has my child." Vader said to himself.

Later Vader arrived at the Lars farm to find it completely deserted. The house was searched from high to low. Vader entered Padme's room. He knew it was hers he could feel her everywhere. On her mirror there were pictures tucked into the sides. Pictures of Padme and two children a girl and a boy. Obi-wan was in some with the boy and girl and Padme. Owen and Beru in some. And then in her dresser he found a bunch of pictures tied up together. He untied them and found pictures of them together from all different places they had gone. There was a wedding picture of them. A picture of him kissing her pregnant belly. And under where the pictures were in her dresser was a piece of paper folded with the words: Vader . Written on it.

Inside it said:

_If your reading this I assume you've figured out I'm not dead. I left these pictures to remind you of what you gave up. Me your wife, Luke your son , and Leia your daughter. Is the dark side all you thought it to be. You lost me anyway. I've spent the last four years raising my children and dwelling on the past and just when I start to look forward to the future it again gets burned up. I'm done hiding from you ..I'M ALIVE, but I'm not done fighting…_

**Sorry it's kind short….Ch 6 will be done soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Resurrection

Padme was in another compartment of the starship with Luke and Leia. Leia looked upset, but not as much as Luke. Luke seemed excited to leave that rock.

"Sweetie whats the matter?" Pdame asked Leia. Leia then mumbled something Padme could not hear. "What you need to speak up."

"Mommy your necklace." Leia said sheepishly. Padme reached for the Japor Snippet…it was gone. Padme's heart filled with grief over the loss of her beloved charm. " I'm sorry mommy when we were in a hurry I pulled it off by mistake I was afraid to tell you I thought you would be mad."

"No Leia. Its alright. You mean more to mean than anything especially a piece of jewelry." Padme said. Leia smiled.

"You still have your ring mommy." Leia said touching Padmes finger with her wedding ring on.

"Its just a ring sweetie." Padme said looking at the ring then at Leia.

"Alright" Leia said.

"Here" Padme crossed the room and opened one of the emergency bags and pulled out a small chain. Padme wiggled the ring off her finger and put it on the chain. "Lean up sweetie" Padme said putting the chain with the ring around Leias neck.

"Its pretty."

"Its special Leia. Do you know who gave me this ring?" Padme asked.

"No"

"Your father did" Padme said. Wondering if she should go any further. "Its your reesponsiblilty to take care of this ring Leia never take it off, never lose it."

"I promise mommy" Leia said hugging Padme then going back to eyeing her new accessory.

"No fair I want something too!!!" Luke squeeled. Padame smiled at him and went into her bag again she pulled out some toy figures she had bought for Luke for his birthday.

"I think some one asked me for these for their birthday." Padme said handing them over to Luke. Luke face it up.

"Thank you mommy." Luke said.

"Happy birthday my angels."

Awhile later they landed on Alderran. They were meeted by Bail Organa. Bail quickly walked over to greet them. Baill ordered for the ship to be brought out of sight and hidden under his home with his ships. With that they all walked into Bail house and out of sight.

"I got your message." Bail said hugging padme and shaking Obi-wans hand as they finally were inside. "Oh how they've grown"

Luke and Leia just stand there staring at Bail each clinging to his mothers hand.

"Luke Leia say hello to Bail he is one of my best friends." Padme said.

"Hello sir" they said in unison.

"Mommy I'm cold," Leia said.

"Me too" Luke said.

"Alright we'll get you changed." Padme said.

"My attendants can care for them now if you want, they will watch over them while we disccuss certain matters." Bail said.

"Yes that's fine" Padme agreed "Go with these people they will get you into something warmer." With that a few women and men went off with the twins.

"Whats happened" Bail asked as they all sat down.

"Vader found us." Obi-wan said.

"I guess since you've left it is okay for me to now know where you've been." Bail said

"We were on tatooine" Padme said.

"Where do you plan on going next. The sith must not get a hold on either you or the twins." Bail said

"I'm tired of hiding, now that they know I'm alive hiding would just be a waste of time. I want to get back to my life."

"The senate is still intact, but the emperor is definitely trying hard to dissolve it. I fear with in only a decade or so it will be completely gone and the old republic we knew will be extinct." Bail said.

"Not if I al still alive. We cant let this happen." Padme said.

"What do you suggest Padme?" Obi-wan asked.

"We fight back. Not everyone can possibly like this empire. There has to be other that feel as we do." Padme said.

"Milady there is." Bail said

"Than we should rally them up and start.." Padme was cut off

"A rebellion" Bail finished.

"Yes" Padme said.

"Ones already started. I am secretly one of them. They have not done anything too rash yet but as of now we are trying to increase our numbers before we make can effective blow to the empire." Bail said.

"I want to join, I'm not going to let this empire ruin everything this galaxy has accomplished." Padme said. " I also want to come out that I am alive, I will explain nothing but I wish to go to naboo to speak to the queen surely she can help me. Also Before the senate is completely dissolved I want to get back into it." Padme said.

"Padme this could be very dangerous not only for you but the children." Obi-wan said.

"I know that's why for a while I'de like you to take them obi-wan. Somewhere an…. Vader and the empire will not find them. After that we all will return to naboo. I want the twins to meet the rest of their family." Padme said.

Vader was furious. Weeks passed and he still could not think straight. He searched nearby systems but had to return to space to overlook commencement on the construction of the death star. All he could think about was Padme and the twins. It clouded his judgment. Then something unexpected came up on the holonet. Head line: SHE LIVES!!!


	7. Chapter 7 I still love you

**She's on the news because she has come out that she had faked her for security reason.**

Vader's starship landed in Theed. As soon as he landed and stepped off his ship he felt her. She was here. He made his way to the Palace followed by a dozen storm troopers. He struggled his way to the Queen. When he arrived in the throne room there appeared to be some sort of meeting taking place. But Padme was not there.

"How may we help you lord Vader?" The Queen asked.

"Padme Amidala she was here." Vader stated.

"Indeed, senator Amidala was here, but she left Theed days ago." The Queen said.

"Senator? I thought Naboo declared to not install a new senator into the the Imperial senate?" Vader said.

"Yes, but that's was before Amidala came back, we have much trust in her, and we believe she will do much good for Naboo and The Empire." The Queen said.

"Enough tell me where she is, I know she is still he I can feel her." Vader said

"If she is still on Naboo then she has not followed orders, she was to leave this planet and go to Corusant." Another man said.

"As you say, but I will find her." Vader said turning to leave.

"You may not harm her or take her captive Lord Vader she is protected by the Laws of Naboo and the Imperial senate." The Queen said.

"I don't intent on doing either." And with that Vader left.

"Obi-wan are they okay" Padme asked Obi-wan through a holo.

"They are good as can be, they do miss you Padme, and I am worried." Obi-wan said.

"It alright I'm fine. I'm protected by the Imperial senate and the Laws of Naboo. If he does anything to me-…" Padme was cut off.

"What?" Obi-wan asked.

"I don't know hold on." Padme said walking over to her window and down on the landing platform of her Lake house was an Imperial ship and out walked Vader.

"Padme are you there?" Obi wan asked.

"Vader is here I will contact you when he is gone." Padme said

"Padme you must leave, he's too dangerous." Obi wan said

"Good bye Obi-wan I will be careful give the twins my love and stay hidden." Padme said closing the COM link.

Padme hid the holo and went down stairs. One of her hand maidens Sabe ran quickly up to her.

"Lord Vader is here Milady" Sabe said frightened.

"I can handle him." Padme said

"He had at least a dozen storm troopers with him" Sabe said.

"I'm not afraid Sabe, and neither should you be." Padme said walking past Sabe

Padme walked out to the Landing platform. She could see the storm troopers everywhere but no Vader. She walked back into the house and saw the doors open out to the Lake deck where Anakin and she had gotten married. She walked out on to the deck and there was Vader staring out onto the Lake.

"What are you doing here?" Padme asked.

"I should ask you the same thing Padme." Vader said turning around "You made me think you were dead how could you do that to me, you made me think our child was dead. Do they even know who their father is? Vader asked.

"Yes they do, they know their father was a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker and a great man. They know he was destroyed by you Darth Vader." Padme said.

"I AM THEIR FATHER" Vader screamed.

"No your not, and do not scream at me, the moment you decided to turn to the dark side is the moment you ceased to be a father and a husband." Padme said looking down at Vader's finger that still had his wedding ring on.

"I did it to save you Padme."

"Well you didn't. You killed me still. A part of me that I didn't think could ever be born again until had had my babies and thy brought that life back to me." Padme said with tear starting in her eyes.

"Where are they?" Vader said.

"Like I would tell you." Padme shot back.

"Are they with Obi-wan?" Vader asked.

"Yes and they are going to be Jedi's like their father, good honest people that cannot be swayed. I don't want you near them. They are precious and I will not have the sith raise them." Padme declared.

"Jedi's?" Vader laughed "The Jedi were traitors they were Evil."

"NO YOU ARE ANAKIN" Padme yelled at him. "I mean…uh you are the traitor you betrayed your friends the Jedi the republic and your family. All for power" Padme said.

"So you feel nothing?" Vader asked moving closer so Padme.

"I feel, I feel Love and strength, but not for you, not anymore."Padme said as Vader was almost close enough to smell his breath.

"I haven't been this close to you sinc-" Vader was cut off.

"Since you tried to kill me. choking me with the force." Padme shot at him.

"Padme I'-" Vader stopped.

"Leave. Please leave Vader" Padme said choking on her own words. Vader back off and began to walk back to his ship. Padme followed to the landing deck. Before he walked on the ship he turned to Padme and said:

"Padme I'm sorry" And then he boarded his ship.

When Vader's ship took off Padme rushed back to her room. She took out the holo and soon obi-wan answered.

"Is everything alright Padme?"Obi –wan asked.

"Everything is fine Obi-wan." Padme said

"Are you harmed?"

"No I'm alright he is gone. Come now Obi-wan I'm on the Lake retreat on Naboo, bring the twins, I can't stand being away from them any longer." Padme said

"Are you sure that is it safe Padme?"

"If he really wanted to harm me or the children he would have don't it already and we would not be having this conversation." Padme said.

"Alright we will pack and leave immediately" Obi-wan said.

"Okay see you all soon." Padme said closing the link.

Padme lay on her bed and thought of…she didn't know what to call him. She thought of him. In her mind she kept saying "I love you, I still love you."

On his Imperial starship Vader all of a sudden heard a voice. Padme's voice.

"I love you, I still love you."


	8. Chapter 8 Befriending A Theif

-1**I'VE BEEN READING OVER MY CHAPTERS AND IVE REALIZED I SUCK AT TYPING…AND OBIVIOUSLY MY ABC CHECK SUCKS AS WELL…SO SORRY FOR MY TYPING MISTAKES.**

**10 years later…**

Vader stared out into space at the Death Star. It was almost complete a few more years and this ball of terror would be finished. On more than one occasion Padme and Vader's paths had crossed in the last 10 years. But Padme made it so he would never cross Luke or Leia's path. Every so often he could hear her voice. He always thinks back to the first time he had heard it in his head…_I love you, I still love you._

----------------------------------------------------------

Padme had taken time off to go see Luke and Leia on Corellia. Which is the planet Obi-wan was training them on in secret. Luke and Leia had just celebrated their 14th birthday and were still as mischievous as when they were 4. When Padme arrived at the house they were staying at on a Corellia beach she saw her twins outside practicing with their light sabers. All she could think about is one of them losing a limb or two. She always reminds herself then that she was the one who agreed to let Obi-wan train them. She walked up to them and stood next to Obi-wan who was observing them making sure Padme's fear didn't come true.

"No cutting each others limbs off okay." Padme said.

"Mom!" they said in unison turning off their light sabers and running over to hug their mother.

"Oh I missed you too." Padme said.

"How are things with the rebellion?" Leia asked.

"Things are fine, although they are picking up on us more now, the doctrine of space denial is still effective in spades." Padme said. Obi-wan could sense something wrong with Padme.

"Luke Leia go get ready I'm taking you two with me to town for a while I'll need you to help me get some things." Obi-wan said getting rid of the twin for a moment. "Padme what is wrong?"

"Its horrible Obi-wan we've found out about something horrible that the empire has been manifesting for years since right before the republic fell." Padme said.

"What?" Obi-asked concerned.

"They are building a space station, the alliance's sources say it has the power to destroy a whole planet in just seconds." Padme said.

"We are ready." Luke said as he and Leia returned.

"We will finish this later Padme."Obi-wan said

"Have fun. I'm going to go unpack my things." Padme said as the three headed for their speeder.

------------------------------------------------------------

In town Obi-wan and the twins went shopping for food and other such domestic things.

"Obi-wan can we go look at the speeder dealership" Luke asked

"No I don't want to" Leia whined.

"Leia you may go off and Luke and I will go see the speeders, here some credits do not lose it." He said handing Leia some credits.

"Okay I'll see you both back at the speeder." Leia said and they went in their separate directions.

Leia was walking down the towns main street. When she started to feel something. And all of a sudden someone snatched the credits from her and dashed off. Leia turned and ran after him. He was not fast at all. Leia was able to catch up to him in an alley way. She made him think he ad lost her. When all of a sudden . The guy had a pretty purple light saber in his face.

"I think that's mine" She said pointing to his hand of her credits.

"I respect a girl who can fight back" The guy said.

"Then give them back to me." Leia said holding out her hand.

"First what's your name your pretty cute." He said.

"That's none of your business" Leia said.

"Well my names Han, Han Solo so now you need to tell me your name."

"I don't need to do anything." Leia said.

"How bout a little date." Han said as Leia got frustrated and moved her light saber from his face to his crotch. "Oh get that away from there."

"Give me my credits or here wont be anything there."

"Okay okay, here." He said handing her credits over and Leia turned off her light saber.

"My names Leia." she said taking the credits back. "Leia Skywalker."

"That's a nice name." Han said.

"Its better than Han." she laughed.

"Hey why do you have to be mean, I gave your credits back."

"So where do you live?" Leia asked

"On the other side of town with a wookie."

"Oh how primitive, I knew you were animal like but not that much." Leia said.

"I live with my friend he just so happens to be a wookie."

"okay well I need to go" she said tucking her credits away and latching her light saber to her belt.

"Can I see you again maybe?" Han asked.

"Yes, maybe I live on the beach on that side of town the only house there so you cant miss it." Lei said running off thinking he's cute and that she had just agreed to befriend a thief.


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth

**I wanted to get Han into the story so steered away from the Anakin Padme thing. But now back to them. Let me know what you think of the story so far and suggestions or dislikes? I can take it just don't be mean.**

After a few weeks on Corellia Padme had to leave. Important matters in the Rebel Alliance needed to be taken care of and it would be unthinkable if she missed one Imperial senate session. She hated leaving Luke and Leia so frequently. But she knew it was for their own protection. Padme was also very on edge the whole time she was visiting her family on Corellia. All she thought about was the rumors of the so called Death star. How could someone she loved so much be partaking in this disgrace. As she was packing her mind wandered. She thought of Naboo, and Anakin. Of thosefew but precious days they spent there. Luke came as she was packing.

"Mom." Luke said.

"Yes?" Padme said standing and facing Luke.

"Can we come with you?" Luke asked.

"No not where I am going right now maybe in a few years." Padme responded.

"Why?"

"Because it is dangerous Luke." Padme said

"I want to fight I want to join the rebellion."

"And you can but not yet your still only 14 and you haven't not completed your Jedi training yet." Padme said

"I want to get off the rock mom. We are always hiding." Luke complained.

"Luke you know why you have to hide, If anyone finds out about you and your sister and even Obi-wan. You'll either be killed or turned into the Empire. I'm not going to let that happen." Padme said

"Okay I understand but why can't we go somewhere with you or just somewhere else This planet is so far from anything." Luke said.

"I know Luke If you were to leave and go anywhere else the sith might- I mean. Just please Luke the time will come when you can leave here." Padme said Going to hug Luke but he just marched out without a word.

When Padme was all packed and ready to go she went to find Leia to say good bye. When she did find Leia she was shocked. There she was locking lips with some Han her friend.

"Leia!" Padme said.

"Mom!" Leia said as her and han stopped kissing. "Mom please don't tell Obi-wan."

"Its time for you to leave." Padme said to Han. With that Han jumped up and left.

"Mom please" Leia said.

"Leia you need to stop this now. You can't do this." Padme said.

"Why not you loved a jedi he loved you back you got married." Leia argued.

"Yes but you don't…I can't do this anymore. Come with me." Padme said and Leia followed

They walked and found Luke with Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan I'm telling them, about Anakin." Padme said.

"Are you sure Padme?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes they are old enough they deserve the truth. And maybe after that they will understand more why I make the decisions I do for them." Padme said.

"What do you need to tell us?" Luke asked.

"You both know your father was a Jedi. He was the chosen one who would bring balance back to the force. But he was seduced by the darkside of the force." Padme said.

"What?" Leia said stunned.

"I thought he was destroyed by Darth Vader you told us?" Luke said

"Your father is Darth Vader. And i was telling the truth. Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker. He had visions of me dying in child birth and he was so attached and in love and had so much anger and fear inside him because of it. His loving me turned him to the Darkside cause he thought with the power he could have would save me. But it only pushed me farther and farther away." Padme finished.

"How could you lie to us?" Luke said.

"I didn't Luke Darth Vader destroyed your father." Padme said. "I don't know if I can explain it better, I just want you two to understand. He knows you two are alive and if he finds you the force only knows what he will try to do."

"It be wise you listen to your mother." Obi-wan said.

"I'm sorry mom." Leia said looking ashamed.

"Leia love is a beautiful thing and I would not want you to miss out on it, but all I'm saying is wait. Please you r still young and you need to be more in control of yourself and your mind." Padme said holding Leia. "Oh I don't want to but I have to go."

"Say good bye to your mother." Obiwan said. Luke and Leia both said their good byes.

With in a few minutes Padme was on her ship and taking off, hoping she got somewhere with her children.

"Where to milady?" The captain asked.

"To bail organa on Alderran." Padme said.

**Sorry I have to cut this chapter short. But I will get Chapter 10 up quick. Ch 10 will be better I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10 One NIght As Man And Wife

-1Padme's Nubian ship landed on the landing platform of Bail Organa's house. She went into his house where he was sitting with Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis. Padme came in and announced herself and then sat down and joined the conversation. They were discussing how to obtain substantial evidence that the death star is actually real. Many ideas flew around amongst them. Some seemed like suicide to Padme.

Then Padme thought of something, but kept it to herself hidden from the others. Their meetings needed to be short and to the point , if they were found together in such a meeting it would spell ruin for all of them. After their discussion was over Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis left Bail Organa's house. Padme stayed to speak to Bail privately.

"Will you be attending the Imperial Senate session?" Bail asked.

"Of course." Padme said as they walked through Bail gardens outside his house.

"I've heard Lord Vader will be escorting the Emperor to this session." Bail informed Padme.

"Perfect, that's all I need." Padme said secretly thinking something else.

"Well I do not know how much longer the Imperial senate will survive." Bail said.

"Survive? You must be joking all the Imperial Senate does is bicker. We have no real influence the emperor remains in absolute control. All we do is delay any final decisions." Padme said.

"What do you think we should do?" Bail said.

"Fight, I know one day peace , order and fairness will be restored to the galaxy, but I don't know when, but I do know how." Padme said.

"How milady. Us…the Alliance." Padme said.

Soon after their conversation ended Padme left for Corusant followed by Bail Organa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The emperor landed on Corusant. At the same time Padme's Nubian starship landed on the same landing platform. Padme walked off her ship followed by Sabe and a few guards. And at that moment so did The emperor followed by Vader. Padme knew she had to greet them, even though it made her sick. As they walked closer to each other both of their heart raced. Soon she realized this would be the closest they had been since that day in the lake house on Naboo.

"Emperor." Padme said nodding to him refusing to let herself bow or acknowledge him in any other way.

"Senator Amidala, pleased to see you." The Emperor said.

"I wish I could say the same." Padme rudely said.

"Yes yes Senator still the same." Palpatine laughed and began to walk away followed by storm troopers. Vader didn't move much at all. He locked eyes with Padme.

"How are you?" Vader asked.

"I'm fine." Padme said being nice and crumbling on the inside.

"How are the…" Vader asked. Padme knew he wanted to know about Luke and Leia.

"Strong. Big." Padme said.

"Padme can we be alone." Vader asked.

"Excuse me, Vader address me as Senator Amidala here. I do not want anyone thinking I have more affiliations with you then Politics." Padme said.

"Milady, I." He said as Padme shot him a look. "Senator I would really like to speak with you in private."

"After the session." Padme said beginning to walk away.

"Where." Vader said. Padme stopped and faced Vader.

"Follow your feelings, that is if you still have any." Padme said and then walked off. Leaving Vader frustrated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another meaning less session Padme traveled back to the place she found solitude and comfort…Naboo. When she arrived to the Lake house it was warm and beautiful. Just like the day she was married here. She thought about Vader. Then her mind wandered to her children. And to Leia. Leia was 14 the same age she was when she became Queen of Naboo. Padme was making decisions that affected herself and a whole planet at Leia's age. But she would not even let Leia make her own decision on anything. And then she thought about Luke. He had so much of his father in him. Which worried her, but he did not lust power as Anakin did. After a long day Padme went to bed. That night there was an uneasy calm over the Lake. Until the sound of a ship came into range. And landed on the Lake houses landing platform. Padme woke up and drifted to her window. There was a imperial starship guarded by storm troopers. Padme felt someone behind her…Vader.

"Padme." Vader said.

"so you still have feeling I see." Padme spat at him.

"I haven't come here to be scolded by you." Vader said.

"Then why did you come?" Padme said.

"I've missed you Padme." Vader said moving closer to her.

"I.." Padme couldn't get her words out all she wanted was to hold him, but she knew the man in front of her was not Anakin. " I cant do this." Tears started in her eyes.

"Don't cry Padme." Vader said. Moving right in front of her.

"I'm not" Padme said trying to hide her tears.

"Padme." Vader said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Please don't." Padme said just standing there.

"I have something for you." Vader said pulling the Japor Snippet out of his robe.

"Where did you… no Leia pulled it off my neck years ago when we were running from.." Padme paused and looked up at Vader taking the Japor snippet from him. "When we were running from you."

"Vader…ohhhh." Padme said tightening her grip on the Japor snippet and she started crying and did not try to hide it.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"What went wrong, Vader… uhhh I cant stand that name I hate it…" She cried. Vader took her in his arms. Padme was comforted by his embrace. She looked up at him and he looked down to her. And then their lips touched.

Vader picked her up. She dropped the Japor snippet and wrapped her arms around him. Vader laid her on the bed. And for the first time in 14 years they shared a night together as man and wife.

Later that night as it became morning and both Padme and Vader lay in bed. Vader's COM link went off. Vader shot up and put on his robe and walked out of the room glancing at Padme making sure she was asleep. As Vader closed the door and stepped out into the hall Padme got up and slid her way over to the door. She cracked it open and saw Vader standing far away enough for him not to notice the door open but close enough for her to hear everything being said.

"Master." Vader said as The emperor emerged on the holo.

"Lord Vader, why are you not over seeing the construction of the death star? You were ordered to return to Endor base and make sure the construction was commencing as planned." the emperor said.

"Master I contacted the Endor base and everything is fine there. The construction is going as planned." Vader replied.

"Vader do not let other matter get in the way the next time we it would be wise for you to be on Endor." With that the emperor ended the transmission.

Padme quickly and silently closed the door. She hurried back to the bed. She now had the confirmation she was looking for. The death star was real. The door opened and Vader came back in and crawled in bed next to Padme. Padme rolled over and pretended to wake up.

"Whats wrong ." she asked.

"I need to leave in the morning, will you come with me?" Vader asked.

"No I cant." Padme said.

"Why not. I cannot let my feelings destroy my beliefs." Padme said.

"Then what was tonight?" Vader hissed and sitting up in bed.

"Tonight…tonight was great, but …" Padme said.

"But what?" Vader asked intensely angered at what he was expecting her to say.

"But it was a mistake, we can never be together." Padme said.

"You have said this before. And we still were together." Vader snapped.

"Yes but look where that left us. And then I loved you. At least who you were." Padme said. Vader shot up and got dressed.

"Why are you doing this" Vader asked.

"it hurts doesn't it? To want some so much who cares more about something else then you.?" Padme said also sitting up.

"I still love you" Vader said. And those words rang in her ears.

"I'm not the same women you loved. And you are not the man I loved." Padme said. Vader infuriated marched out of the room and to the landing platform.

Padme again went to her window and watched hi ship fly away. Her heart was beating so fast. She was relieved he did not harm her. But sad that he was gone. But happy she now had the information she was after. On her way back to bed she picked up the Japor snippet and put it around her neck. She lay back in bed and clutched the Japor snippet and whispered:

"Anakin. Come back I love you."


	11. Chapter 11 Surprises Surprises

The next 2 months Padme had a lot of trouble sleeping. First of all because she missed Luke and Leia terribly. Secondly she could not stop thinking about the night she spent with Vader for many reasons. And lastly the giant ball of terror floating in space right off on Endor. Padme had made on last decision for her children and that was for them to come live on Naboo with her and from then on it was their life and their decision. She sent word to Obi-wan later on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Corellia Leia and Han's relationship had grown into something special. Leia tried as best she could to keep it a secret from Obi-wan and Luke. For a Jedi is not to know hatred, nor anger , nor love. Leia believed this was ridiculous, the love part, actually she thought it all was. She understood well why Jedi should follow these guide lines per se. She let her mind drift from these thoughts and concentrated as she meditated until Luke came barging in her room.

"LEIA" Luke said.

"Um yes you can come in" Leia said sarcastically.

"We are leaving!" Luke said.

"What? Where are we going and for how long?" Leia asked.

"We are leaving for good. We are going to Naboo to be with mom." Luke said as Leia's heart sank.

"NO!" Leia said going to find Obi-wan.

Leia found him packing.

"Obi-wan please tell me are we really leaving for good?" Leia asked.

"Yes Leia." Obi-wan replied.

"NO its not fair I don't want to go." Leia cried.

"Leia what matters more to you? Love or freedom and justice?" Obi-wan asked. All of a sudden Leia knew Obi-wan had known all along about Han. Leia wanted with all her heart to fight with the rebel alliance and defeat the empire, but love was knew to her and she was not sure whether or not it was worth giving up everything she had grown up believing in and training for.

"I understand" Leia simply said. "I will go begin packing.

After Leia was done packing she left and headed for Hans apartment. On the way there she was torn between telling him or not. She was not sure how to say good bye to him and maybe just disappearing would be easier. But as she approached the door her heart told her she needed to tell him and be honest. When she knocked she heard noises and then Chewbacca answered the door. Leia asked where Han was and Chewbacca said something in Shyriiwook. Leia was not very good at understanding it but she knew enough to know He said Han had left Corellia this morning and did not know when he would be back and could not say where he was going. Leia thought he had to leave on emergency and asked if everything was alright. Chewbacca told her he had known about leaving for a few weeks and thought han had told her. Leia said good be to Chewbacca and left. On her way home she was feeling frustrated, sad, and …angry but she managed to keep it all inside. She mumble curses to herself about Han calling him a rotten thief and she should have known. Leia stopped talking to herself when she approached the house. She helped Obi-wan and Luke load the starship with all of their things. When they were done they took one last look at the place they had called home for a decade and then boarded the ship and left with R2 rolling on behind them.

On Naboo Padme was waiting at the Lake house for her family. When they arrived and landed Luke and Leia ran off the ship and hugged their mother. Obi wan and R2 followed.

"Oh I am so glad to see all of you." Padme said.

"We missed you mom." Luke said.

"Oh not as much as I missed the both of you." Padme said loosening her grip on the twins. " Hey I have a surprise for you two."

"What what is it?" Leia asked.

"I'm taking you all to Theed to see the Queen." Padme said.

"Oh that's wonderful" Leia's said.

"I have something else for you Leia. Up stair in your room I have some outfits for you." Padme said.

"I have my own room!" Leia said.

"Yes you all do" Padme said.

"When are we going to Theed?" Luke asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning. We will be meeting Bail and Mothma at the palace to see the Queen." Padme said.

"Bail and Mothma? Aren't they in the Alliance? Why are you taking us there?" Luke asked.

"I thought you wanted to join the alliance Luke?" Padme said letting out a little grin.

"Really!" Luke shouted.

"Yes and you going to be taught to pilot a ship." Padme said as Luke lit up.

After they were all settled in to their new home. Leia went out by the Lake. She put her feet in the water and it made her feel chilled. Leia looked up at the Lake house deck. Everything seemed bright but blurry. She could see a man and a woman. The woman was dressed in white and the man in Black robe. She could not see heir faces. She looked down the back up and the were gone.

Later that night in her room sleeping Leia had a dream. She was in a terrifying place. It was hot and dark and lava cover almost everything. She saw her mother pregnant in front of a man she could only assume to be her father. She stood right next to them unnoticed. And then there was obi-wan emerging from the ship. All of a sudden Padme was being force chocked by her father. Leia ran to her mother but could not touch her. Then Padme was released and crumbled to the ground. As she hit the ground Leia flashed to another place. A medical center. And Padme was laying on the table giving birth with obi-wan at her side. First Luke came out and then she herself came.

Leia a woke covered in sweat. She realized she had just seen the past and it terrified and angered her. How could someone claiming to love someone else so much that they turn to the dark side for them all of a sudden feel such anger toward them. Leia looked to the window and saw it was morning. It was quiet, she assumed everyone was still sleeping. She went over to her closet where there was an assortment of beautiful dresses. Most were new and some were Padme's old clothes. Leia wanted to look most presentable considering she was going to meet the Queen of Naboo. The dress she picked was one of her mothers.

Leia got dressed she let her hair fall and tucked her padwan braid out of sight. She went down stairs to find everyone was awake. When Padme saw Leia emotions came running back to her. Leia looked so beautiful in the dress she chose. It was the one she had worn the day her and Anakin had a picnic and Anakin fell off of one of the Shaaks. Leia noticed her mother staring and was beginning to wonder if she should go change.

"Are you okay mom, should I change?" Leia asked.

"No, no you just… you look so beautiful Leia, we are going to have to watch you in Theed all the men are going to be after you." Padme joked.

"Eww why would they want to be near her?" Luke said sarcastically.

"Luke don't be mean who knows a handsome young man like you… you might attract a few girls, but stay away from the Queens handmaidens." Padme laughed.

Shortly after breakfast they left for Theed. On the ship on the way to Theed Leia went to find her mother who was in a room in the ship.

"Mom is everything okay?" Leia asked, as she walked in and Padme covered up her tears. "Mom why are you crying what is it?"

"Oh Leia its nothing." Padme said. Leia could see what she was thinking about.

"He fell…off a shaak you were…wearing this dress. Oh mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I would have changed." Leia said regretting her choice of wardrobe.

"Leia no no, I miss him." Padme said tightening her grip around something on her neck.

"What's is…" Leia said noticing what her mom was clutching was the Japor snippet. " Oh where. How?"

"A few months ago. After I left from my last visit on Corellia. I came back after me to the lake house and Vader came."

"What? He was there, but how did he find that?" Leia asked.

"The day we left Tatooine, the day you pulled it off my neck he was the one we were running from and he found it." Padme said.

"Mom you and I both know…he's not Anakin skywalker. At least not anymore." Leia said.

"I know I remind my self that everyday but I still love him."

"Mom I've been seeing things…in my dreams and sometimes when I'm awake."

"What kind of things?"

"Well last night I dreamt of the past, I don't know if it was real or not. I was on a volcanic planet…you were there and I think my father, he was choking you and then I was in a medical center watching you give birth to well Luke and I."

"Leia when obi-wan first told me about your father and that he had turned to the dark side I couldn't believe it, so I went to find Anakin on mustafar where he had told me he would be. Obi-wan sneaked in and stowed away in a compartment on my ship. When I got to mustafar I learned that what obi-wan had told me was true, I refused to stay with your father, I could not simply go along with him and what he planned to do. When obi-wan came off my ship your father thought that I had betrayed him and brought obi-wan to kill him. So he force choked me. After that I passed out and don't remember much only bits and pieces until I gave birth to you and your brother."

"How could you still love someone after that?" Leia asked.

"I loved who you father was. No matter how much I you obi-wan or Luke deny it, he is my husband and your father."

"Husband, father. You were married to Anakin skywalker not darth Vader. And neither Anakin or Vader have ever been a father to me or Luke." Leia said angrily.

"you are so grown up Leia…you have my beauty and courage and your fathers will and strength…I'm so proud of you." Padme said.

"I wish there was a way to bring him back to the light." Leia said.

"Maybe but lets forget about it for now." Padme said.

The ship landed outside the palace on the landing platform. They all gathered what thy needed and began deboarding the ship. They were escorted through the palace. When they were almost to the doors of the throne room all of a sudden Obi-wan , Luke , and Leia stopped and looked at each other with panic in their eyes.

"Wait" Obi-wan said.

"I feel it" Luke said

"I do also." Leia said

"What what's wrong?" Padme asked. With fear begin to grow within her.

All of a sudden the gigantic doors to the throne roomed opened and they were surrounded by storm troopers. All three lit up their light sabers and padre hid her blaster in her grip beneath her many layers of garments. Padme looked into the throne room. And there was Bail Organa surrounded by storm troopers, Mon Mothma was no where to be seen maybe she was safe and far away. The queen sat in her throne and beside her standing was Vader.

"Oh this brings back memories." Vader said. Walking toward them. "Put down your light sabers."

"Do as he says" Padme frantically said. She was terrified she could handle a dozen blasters faced at her but not her children. "DO it now!"  
"Yes yes listen to your mother" Vader said mocking padre.

"Please tell them to put down their blasters Vader." Padme pleaded.  
"No" Vader said walking and examining his children. "Why should I?"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE OUR CHILDREN!" Padme shouted. Only getting a smirk in return from Vader.

"Hmmm Obi-wan…getting older" Vader mocked him also.

"Still getting more arrogant." Obi-wan replied.

"Anakin please-" Padme was cut off.

"THAT NAME HAS NO MEANING FOR ME ANYMORE." Vader shouted.

"just please I will go with you just let them go." Padme pleaded.

"What makes you think I want you, you didn't want me 14 years ago you didn't want me a few months ago, why should I want you.?"

"Because…I'm pregnant." Padme said shocking everyone.

"What?" Leia said.

"Yea what?" Luke said.

"Mom you , why didn't you…"Leia said.

"I didn't say anything because I was going to get rid of it." Padme said.

"Leia it is" Vader said walking and standing in front of her.

"Yes." Leia said

"I picked that name.. you know when your mother and I were discussing names for our child and we could not decide on a name for if it was a girl, I brought up the name Leia and your mom fell in love with it." Vader said.

"yes I knew, but I knew my father picked it not you." She hissed at him. Vader just smirked again and moved on to Luke.

"The force is very strong with you, so is your anger" Vader said. "And fear…fear for your mother and sister."

"and hate in you…that's something I'll never do." Luke said. Then Vader moved on to Padme.

"And my angel." He said touching her face. " Please just let them go."

"Take them to the your ship and bring them to the emperor." Vader said. "Padme comes with me."

Padme bit her lip and walked over to obi-wan and hugged him. In his ear she whispered cover Leia. Then she went to Luke and hugged him and said the same. She lastly hugged Leia and as she did she slipped her the blaster she had been hiding.

"You three take their light sabers and escort them to your ship. Bail it was nice seeing you and your majesty its always a pleasure." Vader said all with a cocky grin to his face.

Vader walked off one way with Padme , as three storm troopers took their light sabers and began walking them to the ship. Once they were far enough. Leia whipped out the blaster and killed one of the storm troopers. Just then Obi-wan used the force to grab his saber from the fallen trooper and strike down other two. Leia and Luke grabbed their light sabers and ran the rest of the way back to their ship.

"What about mom we cant leave her" Leia said.

"Yea obi-wan we need to get her." Luke agreed.

"We cant now all that matters is getting you two to safety. I know he doesn't want you two now he wants your mother and when the time is right we will rescue her." and with that the flew off.

**I wanted to end this chapter like 3 times and it just kept getting longer and longer and more dragged out. Let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome…if u have an idea of where to head the story let me know ide love to hear your ideas. J -erica**


	12. Chapter 12 Come back Anakin

"Where are you taking me?" Padme asked Vader on his imperial ship.

"Where do you want to go?" Vader asked.

"HOME!" Padme shot back at him.

Then a voice came over Vader's comlink.

"Lord Vader?" It sounded like a trooper to Padme.

"Yes, go ahead." Vader said.

"The three prisoners we detained on Naboo have escaped. We lost them." With those words Padme was overcome with joy.

"I see. Return to Endor base. They are no matter to me now." Vader said.

"I'm tired I'm going to lay down." Padme said getting up from her seat and a few storm troopers began to follow her. "I am going alone thank you." Padme hissed at the clones.

"No your not" Vader said getting up and following her. "Go back to your posts." He commanded the troopers.

"When I said alone I didn't mean you could come in place of them." Padme hissed as she entered a room on the ship with a bed.

"Would you prefer them or me." Vader asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Padme said.

"Forget it, lay down rest." Vader said sitting on the side of the bed as Padme lay there.

"I'd prefer if you go sit somewhere else" Padme said.

"How would I beable to watch you sleep if I sit somewhere else."

"That was my point. I don't want you to watch me sleep." Padme said.

"How long have you known?" Vader asked signaling to her belly.

"a few days" Padme said closing her eyes.

"Do you feel alright?" He asked.

"No…I feel horrible." Padme said with her eyes closed.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes let me go."

"I'm not going to lose you again." Vader said.

"You didn't lose me you pushed me away." Padme said with her eyes shooting open.

"I'm going to do things right this time." Vader said touching her belly.

"Then stop this." Padme said sitting up and was practically in his face.

"Stop what?"

"Come back Anakin, I love you." Padme said.

"That's not my name." He hissed getting up from the bed.

"Yes it is." Padme said following him. "Please I know you cannot like how things are how tings have turned out to be. You were a good person. Come back to me."

"STOP!" Vader screamed.

"NO!" Padme screamed back. "I cant just sit back anymore and pretend this doesn't affect me. Because it does. Ive been fighting to bring back peace freedom and justice, but I have not fought for you."

"I'm right here." VADer said

"I want Anakin not Vader."

"Do NOT say that name." Vader shouted.

"Anakin come back." She said getting close enough and holding his head in her hands. "Come back to me to your family."

"STOP IT!" He yelled grabbing her and throwing her nearly across the room until she slammed to the floor.

"Ahh" Padme said trying to get herself up. Vader rushed over. Realizing what he had done. And tried to help her. "Padme"

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Padme yelled.

As she struggled to get up she realized she was bleeding all over.

"Anakin…" Padme said and then passing out and again hitting the floor.

"Padme!" Vader said grabbing his comlink and holding Padme. " Commander locate the nearest medical facilty and get there as fast as you can NOW"

Vader sat there holding Padme. And for the first time in 14 years he cried.


	13. Chapter 13 Back Home

**Okay before I start this next chapter I would like to make clear one thing to people who for a lack of better words think my story sucks… I am writing to have fun… I AM NOT A WRITER…don't intend on ever publishing anything…. I am grammatically handicapped and I have better grammar skills in Spanish and other languages than English but I really don't feel like writing a story in Spanish. And I suck at typing. I do use abc check so i'm not completely lazy…I can push a button. Lol. And so if u think I suck okay but just remember i'm am writing here cause i'm having fun and I know other people who are serious about writing are here having fun and that's okay… they are better writers than me and that's that.!!! Now back to another **_**atrocious**_** chapter of my **_**lame**_** story ******

Vader sat out side of Padme's medical room. Medical droid flew in and out, but still no word on his angel. Vader got up and began walking away from his seat and made his way to a window where he looked out into space.

"Anakin" A voice said. Vader spun around but saw nothing. "Skywalker" The voice said again. That time Vader saw who was calling him.

"Qui-gon?" Vader said having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

"Anakin what have you done?" Qui-gon asked.

"My name is Vader and I've done noth…I've hurt Padme." He let out.

"More than once, I understand, and you've let the sith poison your mind and destroy a once noble and loyal man." Qui-gon said.

"Just wait a minute I don't need to be lectured by you what needs to happen is for you to explain to me how you are here?"

"You will know one day, when you finally join the force."

"I don't intend on that happening anytime soon." Vader hot at him.

"You must let her go, you've managed to lose your whole family already don't be foolish Anakin."

"No she's pregnant"

"I'm afraid not anymore" Qui-gon said.

"NO!" Vader said turning from Qui-gon and marching for her room. A medical droid stood in his way and he used the force to slam it into a wall. He walked in the room to see Padme lying like an angel. "What's happened? Where is the child?" Vader demanded.

"It seems considering she was only about 2 months into her pregnancy. The child did not survive. It was already dead when you arrived. But she will be fine, she will need plenty of rest and no stress." The droid said and then floated past Vader.

"Luke…Leia" Padme moaned in her sleep. "Anakin" She then said.

Vader opened his COM link and was talking to a trooper.

"Yes Lord Vader" A trooper said.

"Ready my ship we will need a place for my wife to lay comfortably until we arrive."

"Arrive where my Lord?"

"Start analyzing the coordinates we are going back to Naboo."

Obi-wan was outside on the terrace of the lake house with Luke and Leia practicing with their sabers. Their training was getting pretty intense when Leia put down her saber.

"I don't like this" Leia said.

"Leia I know but before we can rescue your mother you two must be ready." Obi-wan said.

"I don't like it either Master obi-wan." Luke agreed with his sister "Mom could be dead by now."

"It's only been two days" Obi-wan said. "We must be cautious"

Later they went in for lunch. Both of the twins were barely speaking at all. Then all of them heard a voice. And then Qui-gon appeared to them.

"Master Qui-gon!" Obi-wan said.

"There's not much time" Qui-gon said.

"what is it?" Leia asked.

"Vader is brining Padme back here." Qui-gon said.

"Are you sure?" Obi-wan asked.

"I've spoken to him and I've seen him and Padme!"

"Mom is she alright she okay right?" Leia asked

"She is well but it seems she's lost the baby." Qui-gon said.

"When should they be here?" Obi-wan asked.

With that the sound of a ship nearing and then landing on the lake houses landing platform was heard. And they all knew the answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Leia jumped from where she sat in the kitchen and ran as fast as she could to the landing platform. Luke and Obi-wan ran after her. Vader walked off the ship with Padme is his arms. He stopped in front of Leia who was ready to whip out her Light saber if needed.

"Don't try it" Vader said looking at Leia's hand on the saber. "You would be dead before you are able to turn it on."

"You'de kill me?" Leia's shot back " Your own daughter…I shouldn't be surprised look what you've done to my mother."

"Move" Vader said walking into the house.

Obi-wan went to Leia.

"Are you okay?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, he he has mom. I think he's bringing her upstairs." Leia managed to let out.

"I'm going up" Luke said then ran off.

"Luke no!" Obi-wan said running after him.

Luke made it upstairs followed by Obi-wan and Leia. Obi-wan grabbed luke off to the side and scolded him for acting so irrationally and not listening. Meanwhile Leia peeked into her mothers room where Vader lay nest to Padme on her bed. Leia listened ,but did not hear much. He was speaking awfully low.

"Do you know she still cries for you…well for Anakin, not Vader" Leia said entering the room.

"He does not exist anymore." Vader shot back.

"It's a real pity Vader… I would have liked to know my father, well my real one, Obi-wan been like father to me. He was also like a father to my father I understand."

"I'm sorry." Vader said giving Padme a kiss and then walked past Leia. He walked into the hallway where Obi-wan and Luke were. He stopped for a minute and looked at all of them. "Do not interfere in the Empire's affairs again or I will not be so kind next time."

With that Vader took off down the stairs. He boarded his ship and took off.

A few days later Padme woke up. She was devastated about losing the baby some how she thought it would help bring Anakin back, but all it did was make the darkside stronger with him. Once Padme was just about fully recovered she decided not to return to the Imperial senate. She had spoken with the queen and explained what had happened. Padme had now also decided to dedicate herself full time to the rebellion.

The Skywalker's and Obi-wan were now a big part of the rebellion. Padme was one of the head people of the rebellion, which made her a even more valuable target than she already was. Luke was being trained to fly a V-wing. Obi-wan and Padme both saw Anakin in his piloting. Leia helped with plans of attack or planning certain missions. All through this time both Leia and Luke were doing their Jedi Training. After a while they were able to cut off their Padwan braids. They had been in many succsseful missins and small battles against the empire which gave them the rank of Jedi Knight. They were no longer PAdwans.


	15. Chapter 15

**REALLLLLLLYYYYYY SORRRRYYYYYY…2.18.13 EDITTED THIS CHAPTER SLIGHTLY, I READ IT OVER FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 5 YEARS AND REALIZED I LOVED WRITING THIS AND SHOULD REALLY KEEP GOING WITH IT….**

**SORRY!**

**I'll let u know I still cannot type… I am still grammatically handicapped…and well yea I am back to my fics…its been so long I've had a lot of personal issues going on, but things have finally fallen back into place…and now I can write my fics! YAY…by the way idk if any of u are Tristan and isolde fans but I did start a small fic a while ago. I have practically the whole rest of that fic on 3fold paper. Going to be puttinng it in here too so check it out if u get a chance! Again SORRY!**

4 Years later…

"I honestly think it is a good idea, but Leia I have to say that being in the Senate, especially the Imperial one is not so pleasant." Padme assured her daughter.

"Well I believe it will give me some cover while trying to get those plans for the death star." Leia answered her mother.

"alright, but I think I've finally come to believe most politicians cannot be trusted." Padme said.

"Well mother I will be one less you need to worry about." Leia said.

After Leia was brought in as the senator from Naboo. Padme decided to accompany her to her first few sessions. Leia and Padme both found the sessions to be incredibly dry stale and boring. To padme not much had changed in the past 4 years. As they prepared to leave Corusant Padme thanked the force that Vader was not there for this session, or the emperor for that matter. For if she was to see him again. She could not tell what she might say or do. As they boarded the ship leia made a request.

" Mother could we visit Beru and Owen?" Leia pleaded. "Please its been so long and I miss them…I miss home."

"I don't see why not, I'm going to COM your brother and obi-wan maybe they can meet us there." PAdme said. "Typho analyze the coordinates to Tatooine. And when we arrive let me know we will be landing on a moisture farm right outside Mos Espa."

Not to far away on Corusant in the jedi temple, which now sits in ruins was vader. Lately he had been thinking long and hard. The past four years had been intense work and struggle. His mighty death star was nearly completed and all of his masters seemingly ultimate plan was falling into place. He was blocking the emperor as he did not want him to sense where he was. But all of a sudden there was something he could not block…a sense he had not felt in 4 years. Padme. She was close. He had heard about Leia joining the Imperial Senate as the Senator of Naboo. He only could assume Padme had come with Leia to her first session as senator. He felt both of them now. He concentrated and heard "Analyze the coordinates to tatooine. " In Padme's angel like voice.

She was going to Tatooine. Before Vader left to go after Padme once again. There was something he needed to see. As he walked through the corridors to his destination he saw the marks of blasters riddled throughout the temple. He walked past the chamber where he had slaughtered those younglings. He kept his head down and moved forward. In the main control room where all security was kept Vader went over to the security recordings and went back to Chancellor Palpatines office the night he became Darth Vader. He replayed it over and over again. He watched him kill the younglings and countless other Jedi he once called his friends. As leaving again he passed the chamber where he had killed all the younglings. He walked up to it and the door hissed open. And once he was in again it hissed as it closed.

"_Master Skywalker there are to many of them! What are we going to do.?" The little one said as he remembered that moment._

Vader fell to his knees. Releasing everything not caring, he let all his guards down and let his emotions and feeling run rampid. He cried.

"You fool." He cried.

He had let Palpatine twist everything. Padme did not die. He lost her though and his family. He killed countless jedi and others the past 18 years. He was heartless and cold. But the shadow began to slip away. And light and color came back to his sith yellow eyes. He breathed deep and hard. He rose to his feet and realized he needed to hurry. He had much to undo and make up for.

Anakin Skywalker was back….

Far across the galaxy the emperor was trying to pin down vader. He knew he was blocking him, but then all of a sudden the wall diminished and he felt hurt and pain coming for his apprentice. And found him. But as he sensed more nd more he realized Vader was gone. Anakin had come back.


	16. Chapter 16

HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT FIRST NEW CHAPTER IN 5 YEARS WHO ELSE IS EXCITED? I KNOW I AM LOL, BTW I AM STILL GRAMMATICALLY HANDICAPPED AND I REALLY DON'T CARE…

Ch. 16

As they came out of hyper space and all that could be seen was the planet Tatoonie, Leia sighed. She had not been back since they all had to flee from Vader all those years ago. Everything she remembered as a young child was here, her home. After leaving all she knew was moving constantly from planet to planet. Only lately things had been seeming to fall into place. Leia glanced to her mother, she could sense her feelings and read her mind. Even if Leia was not a Jedi it didn't not take much effort to know by now when Padme was thinking of Anakin. This look of sadness and frustration came over her entire face. Images ran through Leia's head of her mother and father here on Tatoonie, sometimes her mother's memories and mind were so strong it was difficult for Leia block them out. Padme looked over to Leia and knew she could see her mind at that moment. Padme and Obi-wan both knew Leia was remarkably strong with the force as is her brother. Although unlike her brother, who at times disagreed, and fought the leaders of the Alliance and his own family and Jedi Master on what he thought was right, Leia kept everything bottled up inside. They could all feel it though, her will, power, and her courage was unquestionable. No one could ever tell if she thought to much or to little about her actions, all they knew is that she never failed at anything she set her mind to.

"Finally" Leia sighed.

"Hmm, yes it has been far too long, I cannot wait to see Beru and Owen" Padme said.

"Neither can I, I already feel at home, I'll be back excuse me, I can also feel how hot I'll be in these clothes once we land" Leia said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Good Idea I was just thinking the same, see you when we land Captain" Padme said to Typho as her and Leia both went to change.

As the Nubian Ship neared the far Beru and Owen both grew terribly excited and anxious, for they had neither seen any of them either since they left. As the ship opened and Padme and Leia exited, Beru could not control herself and ran to them both and hugged them tightly. Leia was completely grown into a woman and was now a senator, far from the little girl they had both remembered. Padme looked timeless to them, but they could both see so much of her in Leia. They adjourned downstairs to the kitchen where they all enjoyed some blue milk and nosh. They talked for hours which only seemed like a few minutes to all of them, before they knew it, dark had taken the farm and it was time to turn on the shields to protect them from the sand people.

"Excuse me Ladies, I must turn on the shields before we all get snatched up by those soulless creatures" Owen said getting up and excusing himself. As he got up Leia was overcome with memories of Padme and finding out what Anakin had done to the Sand people for his mother. But instead of feeling how Padme felt for him she felt more for her father, she understood his feeling and knew that if it were Padme in Schmi's place she would have done the same. This terrified Leia since she knew these thoughts and feeling were forbidden as a Jedi. But she didn't care. She simply got up and excused herself, saying she was tired and needed much sleep, for being a Senator for just a day has already exhausted her.

"Leia, tomorrow I was planning on heading into town for some things I need, you and your mother are more than welcome to join me" Beru asked

"I'd love to, the only time I've ever seen Mos Espa was extremely brief" Leia said. "Goodnight Mother Goodnight Aunt Beru see you both in the morning."

As Leia slept she could not control her mind it went from place to place, racing trying to find a solution to all her problems. And then she felt something she did not recognize, or someone. It was overbearing and at the same time it felt as if a weight had been lifted. The entire night she rocked back and forth and then shot up and awake into her mother's arms. Padme grabbed Leia by the face and tried to get her to realize it was just a dream.

"Leia wake up" Padme pleaded with her, "Its over you are here it was a dream"

"Oh mom it felt so real, I was falling, and someone was there I don't know who, I could feel it" Leia cried.

"Was it a prophecy? Who was there what did you feel." Padme asked

"It was dark, I couldn't see anything at all there was nothing but me and this endless feeling that I just couldn't overcome." Leia calmed down and sat beside her mother. "I'm fine it was just a dream, I suppose being back here, and everything that has happened recently is just stressing me more than I'm used to."

"You are much stronger than you think, and you have every right to be stressed the way you are, I understand more than you may know" Padme said

"I get it from you Queenie" Leia smirked

"Yes you do, and I'm very proud of you, you are more than I could have ever asked for or wanted, you and your brother. You two are more important to me than anything I had done as Queen or Senator." Padme said and hugged her daughter. "Now get ready we are leaving for Mos Espa soon and you still need to eat lunch." Padme said getting walking out of the room.

"Lunch?" Leia asked confused.

"You slept all morning and we could all hear you last night didn't have the heart to wake you once you were actually sleeping" Padme said.

"Okay I'll be in the kitchen right away" Leia said getting up as her mother left the room.

Leia moved into the kitchen and sat at the table with the rest of them. There were all sorts of food that Leia had not had since she was just a child living here. When she was done eating she could almost swear to never eating again she was so full. Although she needed much energy after such a restless night.

"I hope you three have a safe time in town." Owen said

"We will be just fine Uncle Owen, there is not a trace of the empire here." Leia assured him

"I'm not talking about the empire." Owen reassured her.

"Well nothing like having a Jedi to protect us, just like the good days right." Padme said looking towards Leia.

"She is right none of the scum in Mos Espa could make scratch on a Jedi, but I'll keep my blaster close all the same." Beru laughed.

The three of them loaded into the Speeder and headed towards Mos Espa.


End file.
